poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chosen Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Chosen Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom Part 1. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The epsode begins at Bowser's Castle, he and Dragaunus are about to unleash their true plot. Bowser: The time has come, Lord Dragaunus, the time of destroying the Power Rangers Legecy begins. Lord Dragaunus: Yes, I've waited my whole life for this day. Princess Morbucks: Why is it that Bowser always takes charge of this expedition? Venus: Come now, Princess, he'd promised us revenge. Sedusa: You two had better keep your bargain, Bowser. Lord Dragaunus: Bowser's word is as good as gone, Sedusa. Bowser: Once we're through with the Power Rangers, the whole multiverse will be ours. Bowser Jr.: You bet we will, Papa! Thrakkorzog: I for one look forward to conquer earth as well, Bowser. Thrakkorzog's tongue: Not to mention all the brains we can eat. Pineapple Pokopo: So, Bowser, what's our strategy now? Bowser: Well, we put an end to the Power Rangers' Power, by destroying it's source. Mojo Jojo: By destroying the Tree and Elements of Harmony! Bowser: Exactly. And the first thing we do is having the rangers come to us, by using the bait. Meanwhile at Canterlot City, Twilight and her friends were getting ready for Alex Xanatos and Moana's wedding. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, let's go through the list here, we'll need bouquets and wedding rings. Spike: Check. Twilight Sparkle: Wedding decorations. Spike: Check. Twilight Sparkle: Uniforms. Spike: Check. And not a moment too soon, the wedding was just about ready. Twilight Sparkle: Perfect, everything's all listed. How's our bride coming, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: So far so good, Twilight, the Cakes are preparing the wedding cake. Starlight Glimmer: It'll also aquire a hawaiian traditional one. Blue Toad: You betcha, Starlight, once everything's all set, Alex and Moana will get married. Princess Peach: Oh, I just love weddings. Just then, the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang came to tell them the news. Mary Bell: Hi Guys Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Everyone, what's going on? Aikko: We've got some great news, Twilight. Jankenman: Since you guys started ceremony, Mary Bell, our pals, and I are getting ready to return to Japan with more friends to be with them. Rarity: Really? Blossom: Sounds like a special occasion for the wedding. Blisstina: I sure look forward to it. With that, they prepared Alex and Moana's rehearsal in ancient Motunui tradition. Star Swirl the Bearded: During the ceremony, I will say a few words and ask if you take each other to wed. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this great, Spike? Star Swirl is rehearsing his preformance for their marriage. Spike: I know, it's amazing! Soon enough, Alex was making ready for his wedding with Moana. David Xanatos: Well, it isn't everyday you'll have a wedding. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'm just glad the whole family get to come, Pop. Toad: Everyone's ready for you at the center, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thank you, Toad, duty calls. Meanwhile, Sina came to see how Moana is doing and see if she's ready for the wedding. Sina: Moana, it's time... (noticed a note) Oh no! Back with Alex, he was waiting for Moana as well as Tui. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hmmm. Tui: Something's wrong, Moana couldn't be taking this long for the wedding. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Much as I'd like to go check on her, I don't want to cause bad luck seeing her before the wedding. Sina: Alex! Everyone! Princess Peach: Sina, what's wrong? Sina: It's Bowser, he took Moana! Mario: Mama Mia! Luigi: Oh no! Wario and Waluigi: Oh my! Twilight Sparkle: How could this happened!? Tui: We don't know, all we know is that Bowser will rule our worlds, he'll stop at nothing. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'm not gonna take any chances for our wedding to be crushed, I've got to put a stop to this. Tui: Do what you must, Alex, just bring back my daughter. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I will, Tui. Spike: We gotta help Alex, he'll need our help. Rarity: Should we, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: We must, Rarity, Alex is going to need our help on this one. Then, Alex came up with just a plan to rescue Moana just in time before the wedding. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We all know that Dragaunus wanted the Three Keys to Power. The Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin, and the Phoenix Gate. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225